<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Roles We Play by SweetestHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715845">The Roles We Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney'>SweetestHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, I need Henry being all 'I'm going to be rough with you' without all the angst that comes with Geralt, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, because hot damn I refuse to believe that he doesn't put that body of his to good use, because really, but sometimes I want rough quasi-roleplay sex between actors, look alright these dorks, most of the rpf for them is all soft and loving and that's great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Joey to stay late after filming wraps because he wants to talk more in depth about Geralt and Jaskier's relationship dynamics, and well, would you be able to resist that offer? Joey quickly figures out that Henry has some ideas about the two boys' dynamics, and his inner Jaskier is in firm agreement with the other man's assessment of their relationship. </p><p>Or: all of the rpf for these two is very soft and loving and that's great but sometimes I want Cavill manhandling Joey as they're quasi-roleplaying as Geralt and Jaskier, you know? The image of Joey kneeling between Henry's legs is one I've had stuck in my head for days now and I just needed to get it out, lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Roles We Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Henry had asked him to stay behind after shooting so they could discuss their characters, Joey hadn’t blinked before answering in the affirmative, eager to talk shop with his costar and get down and dirty in figuring out their dynamics. They’d only been filming a short while, and while he and Henry had clicked right off the bat, there hadn’t been that much time to hang out outside of set, since the days of shooting tended towards 12-14 hours long. Plus, Henry was there a few hours earlier than Joey for all the hair and makeup Geralt required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shooting wrapped, Joey went looking for Henry and found the man fiddling with his phone, waiting for him by the tables that crew and cast could sit at when they weren’t needed for a specific shot. Most of the cast and crew were gone already, but Joey had to reshoot a couple of his solo shots, meaning Henry was finished before he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching him, Joey noted that while Henry had taken out the golden contacts, the mane of white hair remained, making Henry look all the more intimidating. He’d seen Henry do that before, waving off the hair and makeup girls as they offered to help him with it, saying that it needed to be reapplied the next day either way, and a night of sleeping in it wouldn’t kill him. The effect was rather dramatic. Not to be daunted, Joey summoned his inner Jaskier and strode up to the chairs before plopping down right next to Henry, leaving no space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat next to the gigantic man, Joey wondered what Henry wanted to discuss about their characters specifically, and when he met Henry’s eyes, the man himself shot Joey a soft smile. The look was so fond that Joey nearly fell out of his chair, not expecting the warmth he saw there. Not that he had any reason to think Henry wouldn’t be happy to see him, of course, but it was still more than he’d expected and seeing the expression on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>face threw him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry put his phone away (where exactly he put it, Joey could only guess, since he still wore the skintight leather pants that Geralt favored) and looked at Joey, eager excitement shining on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Joey, thanks for wanting to talk, I appreciate it.” His voice was low, somewhere between his normal speaking voice and Geralt’s growly intonation, and the sound sent a shiver of something up Joey’s spine. Yes, he could admit that Henry was objectively one of the most attractive men to walk the earth, but really, he knew better and he tried to control his reaction to the man’s voice. Making one’s costars uncomfortable with unwanted boners was not the way to make friends in the business, and Joey rather liked Henry and didn’t want to ruin the good natured camaraderie they’d built up so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” He winced, the eagerness in his voice sounding loud to his own ears. “I mean, yeah, of course, I’m always glad to talk about work. It’s – I appreciate you wanting to work with me and talk about it, and stuff.” He shot Henry what was probably a slightly dopey grin, but the other man just smiled back at him, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I thought that there’s a lot of Geralt and Jaskier’s friendship that happens off-screen, and I was hoping that you and I could talk more about their relationship and how we’re going to play it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Joey pause and look at the other man questioningly for a moment before shaking off the ridiculous ideas that crossed his mind in the space of a millisecond. He grinned back at Henry, nodding at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I totally agree. I think this’ll probably be really productive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry smiled at him again, and this time it wasn’t a sweet smile so much as one that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making Joey’s heart speed up in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Productive, yes... I’m hoping so.” His voice had dropped lower, more Geralt-like, and Joey shivered at the sound. He ripped his eyes from Henry’s face and body, needing to look somewhere other than the beautiful and somewhat dangerous man in front of him. As he looked around the area they sat in, he noticed that somehow while they were talking, the last of the crew had filed out, and they were completely alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back to Henry, the man was watching him, gaze measured as he took in Joey’s expression. Joey wasn’t sure what Henry saw there and he shook himself slightly, ordering himself to snap out of it. It wasn’t polite to stare lustfully after one’s coworkers, greek god status notwithstanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah, so, uh. What were you thinking? About, uh, Geralt and Jaskier’s friendship?” Joey winced again as his words came out fast, his tone overly excited. Henry cocked his head at him, studying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know you’ve said that you wanted Jaskier to be, hmm, less of a womanizer and more of a romantic, yeah?” Joey nodded at the question, wondering where Henry was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I wanted to make the character more, well, loveable, you know? If he’s a bastard and just goes from fling to fling, that’s one thing, but I really do think that he’s someone who falls in love with everyone he meets, just a little.” Joey grinned, excited to talk about his take on Jaskier, and Henry grinned back at him. “Plus, well, you know, there’s something to be said for embracing nontraditional relationships and things like that; polyamourous people almost never get positive representation in media and I think it would be good to have someone who loves everyone and doesn’t, well, doesn’t end up having a huge plot arc about how he fucks everything up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey shrugged, looking at Henry’s expression and finding mild confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poly - poly what?” Henry’s eyes fixed on Joey’s face, a small frown on his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey bit his lip, unsure how much he should explain, and what would be pushing the boundaries of too far. “Well, it’s – polyamourous means that someone is able to have more than one romantic relationship at a time, and everyone is aware and it’s not – it isn’t cheating, or anything.” Joey shrugged, scratching at the back of his neck and looking away from Henry’s face. “It’s – in my head, Jaskier is poly, but he’s more about loving everyone than just having several committed relationships or anything.” He gave Henry a small smile. “He’s also just kind of a slut, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed at that, and Joey was pleased to see that it caused small crinkles at the corners of his eyes, making him look ten times happier than he usually did with his Geralt frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, that’s actually kind of what I was hoping to talk to you about.” Henry’s voice, once he stopped chuckling, was low, and it sent another shiver down Joey’s spine. He sent Henry a questioning look, cocking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? About, uh, Jaskier being a slut, you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry nodded, holding Joey’s gaze as he did. “Yes.” Joey swallowed heavily, waiting for whatever the man was about to say next. “I’ve been thinking – with everything, Jaskier’s, well, how easily he falls in love, and how eager he is to share himself with everyone that will take him up on it, I can’t help but feel that he probably hits on Geralt within a short time of their meeting.” Henry flushed, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink, and Joey found himself licking suddenly dry lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh, you think so?” Joey’s voice came out high, and he bit his lip, unable to look away from the other man’s face. “Well, I know – I mean, I don’t think he’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything happening, per se, but, well,” Joey frowned, thinking it over for a moment. “What with Geralt punching him right off the bat and being a general bastard to him–” Henry snorted at that, a small smile crossing his expression. “I don’t - I don’t know that Jaskier would, well, hit on him right away, and then by the time he stops thinking Geralt was going to up and abandon him in the middle of a forest, they’re already friends, and it’s weird for friends to hit on friends, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey bit his lip again, trying to stem the tide of words flowing from his mouth. Henry Cavill had just suggested that his character and Joey’s character would probably end up banging at some point and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>making arguments to the contrary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He blinked a couple times, trying to clear his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he refocused on Henry, the man was watching him intently, expression unreadable. Joey swallowed heavily, waiting for the man to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Henry didn’t say anything more for another moment, causing Joey’s heart to speed up even faster. He realised he was leaning towards the other man, closing the gap between them, and he stopped, halting his forward motion. “Well, I don’t know that Geralt wouldn’t – if he saw Jaskier being, well, slutty and laying every person he meets, he might start thinking Jaskier wasn’t picky, and he wouldn’t - he wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Geralt.” Joey licked his lips again, keeping his eyes on Henry’s. “And, well, if they were – Geralt frequents brothels, of course, but if he didn’t have enough for a girl, and Jaskier was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well…” Henry trailed off, and Joey realized that he’d leaned forward even more, to the point where he could feel the slight brush of Henry’s breath as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it became clear that Henry was waiting for an answer, Joey gulped again, unsure how to respond. He thought for a moment, considering Henry’s words before speaking. “Well, I don’t – I can’t say that Jaskier wouldn’t – I mean, he’s probably been lusting after Geralt since day one, but I–” He gulped again, teeth worrying his lip as he considered his words. “He wouldn’t, uh, he wouldn’t bring it up, of course, to Geralt, but if he – he’d probably be aware, well, of when Geralt was going without, and how much more frustrated he was when he hadn’t - he hadn’t had sex in a while, so I could - I could see him, uh, flaunting himself, in hopes of goading Geralt into just </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing something</span>
  </em>
  <span> already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth, and he stopped speaking, eyeing Henry as he tried to gauge the man’s reaction. Henry was, of course, very good at the stony faced stoicism, and Joey couldn’t get much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying Jaskier would generally make himself the biggest, sluttiest nuisance he could until Geralt just got fed up with it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>took</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” Henry’s voice was lower than before, and Joey shivered, feeling himself hardening at the dark promise in the man’s tone. “Well, I can see that happening, with Geralt being generally annoyed at the bard’s antics and wanting to put him in his place.” Henry reached a hand out, letting his fingers skim over Joey’s thigh lightly. Joey tried to suppress another shiver, his eyes drifting closed as he tried to control his body’s reaction. “And of course, Jaskier would </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> being held down and made to take it, hmm?” Instead of trying to answer with words, Joey nodded once, curtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, there was a hand in his hair, forcefully tugging him out of his seat until his knees hit the floor, with Henry’s grip guiding his motion, pulling at him. Joey found himself manhandled until he was positioned between Henry’s thighs, his hands coming up to grip the leather to steady himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, he was looking up at a mix of Geralt and Henry, the dark gleam of lust in his expression tempered by a softness, assessing his reaction to make sure that the force hadn't been too much, that Joey was alright with what was happening and wasn’t about to start running. Joey groaned, his eyes fluttering shut again as he leaned forward, Henry’s hand still in his hair, and nuzzled against the bulge in front of him. He knew that Jaskier would feel the same way, and would probably tease the larger man until Geralt was nearly mad with lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry grunted at the friction against his dick, and when Jaskier pressed openmouthed kisses against the still leather-clad erection, Henry’s hips jerked forward instinctively, pushing himself against Joey’s lips. “Mmm, don’t tease.” Joey’s heart did a flip at the gruff order, the no-nonsense way in which Henry spoke like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> Joey to listen to him. The hand in his hair tightened and he whimpered, the pain grounding him in counterpoint to the way he felt like his chest was threatening to burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan came from above him and Joey looked up to see Henry staring down at him with lidded eyes. The hand in his hair tightened again and Joey whined high in his throat, leaning into the pain instead of away. The noise Henry made in response was something Joey would be replaying for the rest of his life when he jerked off, low and needy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Henry tugged at Joey’s hair again, experimentally, and when Joey didn’t protest the painful treatment, instead opting to go back to licking over the clothed erection in front of him, Henry used the grip to press Joey harder against him, hips coming up as he rutted against Joey’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well get on with it then, bard." The growled order was more Geralt than Henry, and Joey whimpered again, fumbling his hands towards Henry's fly as he tried to undo the other man's pants. The leather was unhelpful, however, and coupled with the fog of lust clouding Joey's mind, he grunted in frustration when the fastenings didn't budge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry chuckled low in his throat, and the hand not fisted in Joey's hair brushed him out of the way, easily undoing the button and fly before reaching in to pull out his dick. Joey whimpered a little at the sight, already aching to get it inside of him as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Henry let go of himself, Joey took the hint and reached forward, nosing along Henry's shaft and pressing kisses against the vein that ran along the underside. His hands came up to grip the base, pulling it down so he could get his mouth on it more easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry grunted, his hips pressing up against the pressure of Joey's mouth, and Joey leaned forward, using his elbows and pushing down as hard as he could in an effort to pin Henry's hips. The effort was nearly useless, Henry's hips stronger than any amount of weight Joey tried to use to keep him down, and fuck if that didn't have his mouth watering further. Both Joey and his inner Jaskier were in agreement that the sheer amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the other man’s frame was appealing, and being on the receiving end of it was a heady feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, sorry – I’m, I don't want to–" Henry's voice broke through the fog of Joey's mind, his apologies at the rough treatment babbling out as he realized what he'd done, and Joey just shook his head, casting his eyes upwards to meet Henry's own again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S' fine, I don't - don't mind, really." Joey gave the other man a smile, licking his lips as he bent forward to kiss along Henry's shaft once more. "Bedsides, Geralt would probably – he'd probably be growly and annoyed that Jaskier wasn't just getting on with it already." His grin got wider, teasing, and Henry watched the man's expression switch from 'Joey' to 'Jaskier' in seconds. "Really Geralt, you ought to be nicer to me, given that I'm on my knees for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry bit his lip, fighting the urge to groan at the teasing, and let himself slip more into Geralt's mind. He growled then, fisting his hand tighter in Joey's hair and pulling hard. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>being nice, bard, seeing as you can still breathe." On cue, Joey sucked in a breath of surprise and lust. "Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I get tired of waiting for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey shot him a smirk and Henry growled again, using his grip on Joey’s hair to force his head closer to Henry’s dick. Joey didn’t speak, instead just wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and running his tongue across the slit. Henry groaned, his head falling back and his hips thrusting upwards into the warm wet heat of Jaskier’s mouth. Joey’s mouth. Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of worrying about the slip (which was at least in the privacy of his own mind), Henry grunted again, letting Geralt take charge with Joey, his hands moving the boy’s head more forcefully and grunting encouragement at the wet noises made as Joey bobbed his head. Henry wasn’t sure when exactly Joey had learned how to do this so well, but he put the thought out of his mind and just focused on the heat of the boy’s hands and mouth as he worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joey drew back, Henry groaned, using his hands to try and force the boy’s head back down. Joey slapped at his hands, chuckling, and Henry rolled his eyes before letting the bard sit back on his heels, still looking up at his witcher, mouth wet and red. The sight of him looking so debauched had Henry’s stomach tightening, the urge to simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was on offer before him strong, and he stamped down the part of him (it was the part of him that was mostly Geralt, he was fairly certain) whispering to just pull Joey down onto his dick until the boy’s nose brushed his stomach, and hold him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s no way to treat someone who is doing you a favor.” Joey’s voice was light, his tone teasing even as Henry heard the rasp in his throat from what he’d been doing moments before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s hand moved from Joey’s hair to cup his face almost gently before he shifted to push his thumb into Joey’s mouth, holding it open. He grumbled wordlessly, the sound low in his throat. “Hmm. Seems I’m the one doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the favor, seeing as you’ve been gagging for it since we met in Posada.” Joey’s eyes widened at the words, and instead of moving to push Henry’s hands away from his face he just closed his lips around the thumb forced between his teeth, sucking on it. Henry continued, unsure where the words were coming from as he watched the boy work. “But I’m getting tired of waiting, bard, either get back to work and actually finish me off or fuck off so I can do it myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey’s eyes went molten and he looked from Henry’s face and back to his dick eagerly. Henry shifted in his chair, unsure about the scrutiny, but stopped when Joey’s hands came back to his thighs, stroking softly like he was trying to calm a horse. Henry resisted the urge to snort at that thought, and instead pulled his hand back from Joey’s face, freeing his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey, lips and tongue free, leaned forward again, rubbing his hands along Henry’s thighs eagerly. He looked up to meet Henry’s eyes once more, cocking his head. “I was just planning on asking you if you were sure, but it seems to me like you are, so.” He shrugged, holding Henry’s eyes a moment longer, giving him the chance to cry uncle and bring the whole thing to a stop. Henry considered it a moment, but then Joey shifted and Henry noticed Joey was hard as well, his erection pushing against the front of his pants as he knelt before Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that knowledge sealed the deal for Henry, and he bucked forward, gripping Joey’s hair again tightly. He shifted his feet, keeping his knees apart so Joey could access his dick easily but managed to get a foot between Joey’s legs, pressing up not-so-gently as he rubbed along the boy’s arousal. Joey made a noise of surprise and pulled back sharply, meeting Henry’s eyes. Henry just smirked at him, pressing in harder with his foot. “You seem to be enjoying yourself, bard; how could I deny you the pleasure?” When Joey’s eyes narrowed, Henry just laughed, feeling Geralt in his actions more than he had previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey just rolled his eyes before bending over once more, his mouth hovering over Henry’s dick. When he didn’t start up again right away, Henry growled, tugging Joey’s hair hard. Joey made a soft noise, and Henry felt the boy’s hips buck into the foot he still had pressed there. Clearly, he didn't mind the rough treatment, something that had Henry's eyes rolling back into his head a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrapped his lips around Henry’s head for real, sinking down an inch or so until he had half Henry’s shaft in his mouth, which was an impressive feat in and of itself. Henry knew he was….proportional, to say the least, and he wouldn’t have blamed the boy if he’d balked at the task in front of him. As it was, it took all of Henry’s willpower not to thrust up into that wet heat, seeing Joey’s mouth stretched wide over his girth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, the part of his brain that currently held Geralt’s thoughts piped up, pointing out that Joey had enjoyed the rough treatment he’d gotten already, and that he probably wouldn’t be against a little more. With a groan, Henry bucked his hips forward and pushed his cock further into Joey’s mouth, causing the boy to choke at the unexpected movement and pull back. Henry growled and used the hand in Joey’s hair to keep him from pulling off. Joey made a noise, but it was so muffled through the cock in his mouth that Henry couldn’t tell what he was trying to convey. It could have been anything from ‘this is too far, cut it out’ to ‘don’t you dare stop doing that’, and Henry’s eyes flew open, his grip on Joey’s hair lessening. For all that Joey insisted Geralt would probably be rough, Henry didn’t actually want to hurt or scare him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the bard pulled back just enough to suck in a breath through his nose, he shot a look at Henry’s face before sinking back down, one hand coming up to the hand Henry still had in his hair, pressing it more firmly against his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if that wasn’t a signal, Henry didn’t know what would be, and he tightened his grip again, thrusting into Joey’s mouth with a slick slide as the boy choked again, spit trailing down his chin. He wasn’t giving up, though, and Henry watched in fascination as he swallowed around the cock, pushing himself further down until his nose just brushed the downy hairs at it’s base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Geralt, who Henry privately felt took a while to come, Henry was already about to explode at the ministrations, and he tugged at Joey’s hair once more, pulling him back and groaning as he felt the incredible sensations of his mouth slide away. At Joey’s questioning look, Henry bit his lip, trying to stave off his orgasm. “Gonna - Gonna come, soon. If you don’t want–” Henry trailed off when Joey rolled his eyes, refocusing on the task in front of him, one hand coming up to play with Henry’s balls as he licked and lapped at him, laving around the sensitive head while his other hand pumped the part of Henry’s shaft not in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he worked, Henry became aware vaguely that Joey was rubbing himself against the foot still wedged between his thighs, his hips rutting as he bucked against Henry’s calf, hot line of his erection still trapped in his pants. Henry shifted slightly, planting his foot more firmly so Joey could rub against him and Joey gave him a grunt of thanks, widening his stance and rubbing against Henry’s leg without skipping a beat of the worship he was bestowing on Henry’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry groaned again, louder this time, and Joey pulled back for a second, just long enough to rasp out, “Come for me then, Witcher,” before returning to his task. Henry proceeded to do exactly that, squeezing his eyes shut and howling his release as his grip on Joey’s hair tightened and he bucked wildly into Joey’s mouth. Joey rode out his orgasm, head bobbing as he licked, sucked, and slurped Henry’s cock like a popsicle. He gulped down all of Henry’s cum, doing his best to pull every last drop from the man and leaving Henry feeling wrung out like a dishtowel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Henry finally became aware of the world around him again, he looked down to the boy still kneeling between his legs. Joey smiled up at him like the cat that got the canary, lips red and swollen and one dribble of cum leaking down his spit-slick chin. Henry realized his hand was still worked firmly into Joey’s hair, and he relaxed his fingers, letting go of the soft strands and pulling back, not wanting to give the other man a headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his movement, Joey shifted, blinking sleepy eyes as he took in Henry’s face and giving him a soft grin. Henry hesitated, unsure where they went from there, but Joey didn’t let him slip into an awkward retreat, instead nuzzling his head against Henry’s thigh with a contented noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was – wow.” At Joey’s (raspy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>) voice, Henry could only nod in agreement. His hand drifted back to Joey’s head of its own volition, running through his hair gently this time instead of tugging. Joey hummed, pushing back into the touch like a cat and, for lack of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>snuggling </span>
  </em>
  <span>closer to Henry, his own eyes drifting closed as he lounged over Henry’s lap. Henry let himself ooze back against the back of the chair instead of trying to get up right away, still feeling boneless after his orgasm and content to drift for a minute or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joey shifted against him, however, Henry roused, looking down at the bardling in his lap. Joey’s eyes were half closed, his arms wrapped around Henry’s waist and his face pressed into the soft area where Henry’s thigh met his stomach. But even as Henry looked down at him, he moved again, pushing himself up and propping himself on his elbows in order to look up at Henry more easily. His eyes were bright now, no more lassitude, and instead of the expected awkwardness at what they’d just done, Joey looked up at Henry with a fondness in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joey straightened himself further, sitting back on his haunches and letting his arms slide off Henry’s thighs until his palms just rested on Henry’s knees, pinning him there without any effort on Joey’s part at all. Henry blinked down at Joey, unsure if Joey had even finished (although with the noises he’d made as Henry came, he was willing to bet yes) and still feeling dazed by the force of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting between Henry’s legs, Joey felt more sure of himself and of his Jaskier than he had previously, and he stretched his back, enjoying the twinges that came from sitting in one position for so long – it was the kind of pain that meant he’d done a good job. It had been a while since he’d gone down on a guy, but found it rather like riding a bike. Joey also concluded that not only was Jaskier probably well versed in all kinds of enthusiastic sex, he was probably the kind of person who would get off on arousing his partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Joey had himself had an explosive orgasm just from going down on Henry (plus the leg he’d been so graciously given to rub against) just went to show that he was right – Joey wasn’t himself a huge fan of it, but as he slipped further into Jaskier’s skin he found himself enjoying bringing pleasure more than he usually did. As he looked up at Henry from his position on the floor, he found himself more Jaskier than Joey – something he didn’t even try to fight, since Jaskier would probably handle the situation more gracefully than Joey ever could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he took in Henry’s dazed stare in his direction, Joey smirked, enjoying the fact that he’d managed to completely stupify his witcher into wordlessness. Not that Geralt was ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>wordy</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se, but Henry wasn’t quite as taciturn and Joey had managed to shut the both of them up, something he felt rightfully proud of. While Henry was still dazed, Joey took the time to tuck him back into his leather pants, doing up the buttons as well as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finished with that, Joey shifted against Henry and drew back, bringing his hands to his mouth to wipe off the excess spit and cum there. He’d probably be annoyed at himself in the morning when his voice was rough as hell, but for the moment, he felt all kinds of deliciously sore and he stretched again, the movement drawing Henry’s eyes to the strip of skin exposed as Joey’s hands reached above his head. He saw the heat in his wolf’s gaze and smirked again even as he detached himself from the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Joey stood his knees protested valiantly, and even Henry winced at the cracks they made. Now shorter than him, Henry looked up at Joey’s face in wonder. Joey didn’t want to have the whole ‘where do we go from here’ conversation right now, and he draped himself over Henry’s lap, effectively shutting off whatever the man had planned to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my white wolf, that was - that was fun, hmm?” Henry blinked at him, and Joey had to smother a fit of laughter as he looked at the bemused man, letting Jaskier take over as he spoke. “I’m retiring for the night, and you should as well, considering the fact that you get up before dawn.” Henry’s face twisted at the reminder, and Joey let himself chuckle a little at the man’s clear displeasure. He pressed a sticky kiss to Henry’s cheek before sliding off his lap smoothly, giving Henry’s shirt a tug as he did so. “Next time we might even get some of these clothes off, hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was left staring after him in something close to shock (although Jaskier pointed out in Joey’s head that it had been Henry’s idea, which of course made Joey all the more confident in his ability to reduce the man to such a state) and Joey gave Henry another grin before turning his back on the mountain of a man, instead walking through the now darker set, in the direction of his apartment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I'm a big slut for comments/kudos, which make me more likely to write more! Yay pornspiration :) </p><p>and I also may or may not be thinking about writing a followup to this, because well, c'mon. the boys are big dorks and I need more of them banging without all of the angsty-ness of Geralt's witcher-y-ness. Let me know if anyone would want to read that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>